Decade without a Surname
by koolken256
Summary: Decade; The Destroyer of worlds. Now one boy must use the power of the 10th Heisei Rider to protect his world and save another. Go Forth, and find those that will stand with you. Pairing(s?): Oc/ Oc. Rider and Sentai Cards used. I don't own Kamen Rider Or Super Sentai.
1. Journey through the Decade

Chapter 1

'_Thinking'_

"Speaking"

**Driver**

"_**Attacks"**_

**XpagebreakX**

Kamen Rider, Super Sentai. The most popular shows in the world. Fans on any continent, in any country could say who their favorite rider is, or even who is their favorite Sentai team is. But, for what think is a show, is really a look into the lives of people from another world. A world that has now been thrown into war….

**XpagebreakX**

16-year old Deion headed into class that morning, bright and early as normal. His light black skin stood out from his out which was just a pair of blue jeans, a red shirt, and gray shoes. His dark brown eyes seem to look almost lifeless.

_'And I'm late'_ he thought as the bell rang. He lives in the normally sleep town of Sierra falls, California, goes to the high school, and lives alone. His brother moved out after their parents died a few years earlier. He pays his brother's rent so he could still live there.

"Mister Huffman, your late." His teacher said as he walked in class.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I woke up late. Besides I did that essay you wanted." He said pulling the papers from his bag. His Teacher, Miss Rose, a young teacher of astronomy, smiled at him.

"I could always count on you to get the work done. Unlike most of the class." She said the last part eyeing a few people in the back.

"Well now, let's start with the Multiverse theory. As well as dimension travel." The class was fun and entertaining for Deion, but not to the others. He went to his other classes, which he didn't find as fun as Miss Rose and her class. But when the bell rang for after school, he zoomed right back to his first classroom of the day; After school, it was home to the Kamen Rider/ Super Sentai Club of Sierra falls high.

"Gaim is Better Kyle. OOO can't even compare!" A teen with dark hair said to another, who was Kyle Howell. Both boys were seniors and longtime members of the club.

"Tommy man, Gaim is not done Airing yet so it's too soon to even compare it to OOO." Kyle told Tommy Mason.

"But both are not as good as Wizard." A lazy female voice said. They turned to a pretty girl who was part Asian, part Mexican, lounging on the desk.

"Shut up Ramirez!" Kyle said to her.

"Will you guys stop fighting over Riders!? We all know W is the best." Said another girl, Crystal, who was white, brown hair, and green eyes "Daisy, Wizard is a good rider, but he is nothing to the two minds that go into W." The girl said to the now named Daisy Ramirez, a girl who was in the same grade Deion was.

"What about Sentai, Go-Busters are really cool?" another Female, Rachel, said. She was clearly Japanese American.

"I like Gokaiger the most. The new ones, the ToQGers, are kind of good." Kyle said.

"Besides Rachel, I thought you had work today?" Tommy asked. "I took the day off, you think I would miss club?" Rachel asked him back.

"No, it's just-."

"Oh, we know your glad she's here Tommy." Another female voice said from the door behind Deion. "Excuses me brother." She said sweetly to the younger student. Deion moved to the side to reveal a girl with short black hair, and green eye. "And Your right Gokaiger is a good Sentai, most likely the best in years, but Kyoruyger is really good as well. But I think Blade is the best Rider Series. That or Faiz."

"Well hey there too Sam." Kyle said. He, Tommy and Sam were the oldest in the club.

"Hey guys, which Rider that I-?" Deion was about to ask.

"Decade." The others said in unison.

"Honestly Deion, how could you like that series?" Crystal asked as she shook her head

"Let him like what he likes." Daisy said, standing up.

"I don't see why he likes it. The story had too many plot holes and felt rushed." Tommy said.

"I do. I mean, they had a great idea for that series, but it was done poorly." Sam asked him

"ALRIGHT LET THE SEIRRA FALLS HIGH KAMEN RIDER/ SUPER SENTAI CLUB MEETING BEGIN!" A Japanese girl with long dark brown hair and teal eyes said as she and Miss Rose walked in. She was Tsuki Koinami, the Club President. "FIRST ORDER OF BUSISNESS IS-."

"For you to stop Yelling Tsuki." Deion said Shortly as the others laughed. Tsuki turned bright red and glared at him.

"Shut it Deion!" she ordered him. "Well you don't have to yell every day of the meeting, I get of enough of that at lunch." He said.

"Alright, we are all friends here." Miss Rose said as she sat down in her chair.

"Miss Koinami, if you may?"

"Yes Miss Rose, the topic is..." She looked at Deion with an evil smirk. "... how bad is Kamen Rider Decade?"

"Well, you're a dead ringer for Natsumi you know." Deion said as the others laughed again.

"That's it Huffman!" She roared as she jumped out her chair and kicked him in the face

The other just watched in mildly irritation and part amusement

"They are at it again." Tommy said as he pulled out the T.V.

"Tsuki, can you please stop hurting Deion?" Daisy asked with worry

"Get a room you two!" Kyle barked at them, which was not a good idea because Tsuki whipped around and punched his nose in.

"My you guys are hyper today." Miss Rose said with a smile

"You do know that Tsuki is beating Deion up… again?" Rachel asked. Miss Rose simple walked up to them and pulled them apart.

"Now, we are going to watch Kamen Rider X Kamen Rider: Wizard and Gaim." Tommy said. The club then watched the movie, Daisy and Tommy getting in a small debate over it, the 8 students then headed to a dinner to eat. Since Deion lived alone, Kyle, Tommy, and Sam took it upon themselves to look after him the best they can.

"I'll have the double cheeseburger. Kyle is paying today." The young African American said with a grin. Kyle sighed at the statement.

"He always ask for that when I pay." He said as the Waitress took everyone's orders.

"Deion, did William pay your rent?" Sam asked.

"I checked this morning and it was in. I also got paid this week from my newspaper route so I can pay you back later Kyle." Deion said.

"I still think it's not safe for you to ride around on that bike." Daisy said. A few months ago just right after his birthday, Kyle and Tommy took Deion to learn how to ride a motorcycle and got him a license. They then helped him buy a bike and they modeled it to look like the MachineDecader. He rides it to school, and on his paper route.

"Relax, you worry too much." He said waving her off. Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "She has the right to worry. If someone didn't tell you to wear a helmet, then you forgot to." She said sternly.

"Good, then he would fall off and die." Tsuki said while she ate her salad.

"Well if you guys didn't call me every morning to remind me, then I might." Deion mused as the waitress brought out everyone's food.

"Tommy, me DecaDriver is on the fritz again." Deion of course referring to the toy he had.

"I'll look at it later buddy, I have to study tonight, big test in calculates in the morning." He said, reaching over to ruffle his black curly hair.

"I can look at it." Kyle offered.

"Kyle, you almost broke it last time you." Sam deadpanned, remembering having to stop Deion from kicking the older boy. He may look weak, but Deion is very fast.

"Daisy, don't forget that my birthday is next week." Rachel said.

"Trust us Rach, you say it every day so we can't forget." Kyle got slapped in the back of his head by Sam "Sorry."

Soon, they all said their goodbyes as they headed home. Deion road his motorcycle down the road, but he noticed something bright out of the corner of his eye. He stopped to look, but saw nothing.

_'Must be seeing things.'_ He said as he rode on. He soon made it to his one bedroom apartment about seven miles away from the school. He walked up the stairs and open the door, to reveal that he keeps it clean for what most people would say a boy would have kept it. "Hmm, which movie should I watch tonight?" He asked himself. "Super Hero Taisen." He said as he grabbed the DVD off a shelf. After the movie, He got a call from Crystal asking if he did homework. "I did it in class. The shit is too easy." He told her.

"Well just making sure." She said before hanging up. After that, Deion went to bed, not knowing what his dreams would hold….

**XpagebreakX**

The young African American woke up in a white space. Empty like space.

"Where am I?" He asked himself, looking around.

"Your dreamscape." A voice echoed around him. But, it was a voice he knew.

"That can't be… but this is a dream."

"It is, but at the same time, is not." The voice said again.

"Huh?" Deion was confused. The, silver veil opened up in front of him and a Japanese man with short reddish hair, brown eyes, in suit walked out. Deion knew this man. His name was Tsukasa Kadoya, Aka, Kamen Rider Decade.

"You are very interesting Deion." He said. "Before you ask, this part is not a dream. I need your help."

"What do you need from me?" Deion asked, holding in his inner fan boy as much as possible

"I'll explain; Riders and Sentai… are dying." The air became very grim.

"….Dying?" His mind had the one word stuck in it.

"We face a foe even greater then Shocker, or any other. And we are losing. Very few of us are left to fight now. The worst of this, is that they are coming for your world." Tsukasa said grimly.

"Who are they?"

"We don't even know what to call them. But, they have already defeated most of the Riders and Sentai." He then paused for a short moment.

"I know that we are just a T. V show in your world, but what you see is our real lives. It is your cheers that give us strength, and they know that. I have come." Tsukasa said as he pulled out his DecaDriver.

"To give you this. You have my rider soul in you. A rider soul is what gives the people in your world the ability to Henshin. You must not let your world fall. Find the others that have rider souls, as well as a few Sentai souls as well. As Kamen Rider Decade, you have the ability not only to become all riders, but a few Sentai members as well. Reds only though." Tsukasa then put the Drive on Deion's waist and watched the belt form around him.

"Hm, it fits. Find thought among you that have these souls. You are the hope of two words now…" Tsukasa then opened the Driver and took out his Henshin card.

"… Decade."

**"KAMEN RIDER: DECADE!"**

**XpagebreakX**

Deion shot up from his sleep.

_'Weird dream._' He thought as he looked at the time.

_'7:30…. Crap I'm late.'_ He said getting up. But he then felt something around his waist. He looked to see his DecaDriver around him.

_'I must have put it on and forgot about it.'_ He then looked over to see his toy one right where he left it, not touched. He then looked back down at the one he had on.

_'…. When did I get another- wait!'_ He thought as he felt the rider book on his hip. He opened it and pulled out the Decade henshin card. He then opened the driver.

_**"Henshin!"**_ he called as he flipped the card.

**"KAMEN RIDER: DECADE!"** The device called as he place the card in, closing the driver. Then, 9 holographic figure swirled around him, then combined on to the teen as then a few blocks of magenta color slammed onto his head, filling his colors around his suit.

"…. HOLY SHIT!" he exclaimed. Deion, a boy who thought he was normal, became Kamen Rider Decade, his favorite rider of all time.

"This power! It feels unreal! I can, I can do anything!" He said almost jumping for joy. Then he stopped. "How am I going to explain this to the other, no wait, the world!? Oh man this is so awesome, but at the same time, so bad!" He whined as he sat on the bed. "Wait, Tsukasa said that I need to find those that have the soul of a rider… but how would I know!? Would the cards know, will I feel it, will they have a sign pointing to themselves? This is too much!" He then laid back down and looked at the clock.

"Shit! I'm going to be late!" He said grabbing his backpack and heading out the door, only to remember that he was still henshined. "…. Best I take this off and…" He then remembered that he henshined in his underwear. "And put some clothes on." He said.

All day long, Deion had his mind on his 'dream' and how he henshined in the morning. '_I just can't see that I'm now… Kamen Rider Decade! But how!? What am I going to fight?'_ He asked. He then felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Sam behind him.

"You ok Deion? You look just so lost and confused today." She said. It was lunch time and they were in Miss Rose's class room as they were normally.

"It's… nothing." He told her. Sam then crossed her arms under her chest.

"Is it a girl? Because you're only like this when you're thinking of a girl." She said with a sly grin.

"Shut up Sam, It's not a girl, I just have… a lot on my mind." He said. Sam then frowned before getting an idea.

"Fine, don't tell me, but Kyle and Tommy will get you to talk." She said in a sing-song voice. Deion paled at the thought of them hounding him

"Alright! I'll tell you. I had a dream… that I became a Kamen Rider." He said.

"Big deal, you have that dream a lot, and you're always Decade." She said.

"No, it's that-."

"It's what? What are you two talking about?" The both turned to see Tsuki, Daisy, Rachel, Kyle, Tommy, and Crystal walk in with their lunches.

"You had that look on your face again today. Who you crushing on?" Kyle asked with a grin.

"Deion, you will tell us who is. Is it Rachel?" Tommy asked, which Rachel slapped him on his head.

"I don't think it's me. But I don't mind going on a date with him." She said with a wink at Deion.

"No, it's not a girl. He said it was just dream that he became a Kamen Rider." Sam said uncrossing her arms.

"I bet it was Decade." Tsuki said as she sat down next to him. "Look, I'm sorry about yesterday."

Deion looked around when she said that. "Um… you talking to me?" he asked

She then glared at him, but continued on "I went overboard that time. I shouldn't-."

"I started it Tsuki. I'm the one who should be sorry." He said cutting her off.

"Don't try to act noble! I'm at fault here!" She hissed as she jumped up.

"Now, now you two, don't fight. Tsuki, you did come in yelling so your right, But Deion, you didn't have to make a comment about it. Now hug and say sorry." Sam said with a slight smirk.

"NO!" They both said at the same time. They then felt a sense of danger as the saw a twitch in Sam's eye.

"I said hug and… say sorry." She said in an annoyed tone. The two then latched onto each other. "Sorry!" They both said before letting go. Sam smiled.

"Good." She said proudly before turning back to Deion.

"You were going to say something about your dream right?" She asked him. "Oh… right. What is was-."

"Hey guys, I just got a notice to turn on the T.V to watch a new Kamen Rider and Super Sentai crossover." Tommy said rolling in the T.V. He Then plugs it in and turns it on. The screen flicked on and a rocky field was on screen. There seemed to be signs of a battle that was waged, but no one was there.

"Did we miss it?" Kyle asked taking a bit of his sandwich.

"No, it says it just started." Tommy said. After a few moments, he was about to turn it off when someone fell on the ground; Captain Marvelous of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Everyone jumps as they looked at him; he was bloody, bruised, and just looked like someone beat the shit out of him. He coughed as his eyes opened.

"I… Don't know… who you are…" He started to say to the screen. "Or where you are… All I know is… Tsukasa has passed his power… to you. Please, don't let the fate of our world… happen to yours. Protect your world…. And find the people you need…" Marvelous then looked right at Deion, as if talking right to him. "….Decade." The screen then went back. Deion got up and left the room.

"Where you going!?" Tsuki asked as she followed him, along with the others.

"Somewhere." He said back as he walked out of the school. _'That just didn't happen. Was Marvelous talking to…me?'_ He asked himself as he reached his bike.

"Deion, we still have more classes!" Sam shouted at him as he kicked the bike on.

"I have to… do something." He said as he felt someone tap him.

"Oh I know you're not skipping class. You never do." Tsuki said with a stern look on her face.

"Since when did you care?"

"I had a… well, I thought about it last night. We shouldn't fight like this… Decade." She said with a soft smile

Deion stared up at her in shock, his eyes wide "How did you-?"

"I'll explain later. But, you're not going anywhere without me." Tsuki said with a hand on her hip. Deion then tossed her his spare helmet.

"Get on." He said

"Deion! Tsuki!" Sam called as the bell rang. 'Fuck it.' She thought as she got out her keys for her car.

Meanwhile, Tsuki has wrapped her arms around Deion's waist as he took off on his bike. "So I wasn't going crazy. She said you would know what I'm talking about!" She said with glee.

"Who?" Deion asked as he rode down the road

"I met Natsumi in my dreams last night. She said that Decade would need my help."

"Wait, You do know you look a-."

"Lot like her, you tell me that every day. But, she said something about Riders and Sentai were losing and our world is next." He could hear the fear in her voice. He knew what she was thinking; This was way too much.

"It's- I don't know what to say. But, I have to try something." Deion said as he saw a flash in the sky. He hit the brakes hard as he came to a stop.

"Why did you stop?" Tsuki asked as Deion got off the bike. Sam and others showed up in Sam's car as they rushed out with Kyle and Tommy tackling Deion.

"Skipping school huh? You should have let us know and why are you taking-!?" Kyle stared to ask before a terrifying roar echoed from a short distance away.

"Kyle… please tell us that was your stomach." Tommy said.

"I finished eating before those two took off!" Kyle said before looking back at Deion and Tsuki.

"And since when have you been willing to ride on his bike! Why is nothing making sense today!" He then felt a knee to the gut.

"Thanks… Sam." He said falling over. The older girl smiled as she and Tommy picked him up. Deion then saw something moving not too far from them. 'What the hell?' he thought as he stepped closer to it.

"Guys… get out of here." Deion said without looking back.

"Your acting weird today, tell us what's wrong, Please!" Daisy pleaded as she tried to get closer.

"Please stay back. You too Tsuki. Something is coming." He said, making everyone stop.

"What's coming?" Sam asked him. The roar resounded once more, this time closer to them.

"GO, NOW!" Deion shouted as they heard something charging at them. It's didn't take long for what it was to come into view; it was a monster that looked like a bull, but walked up right. Everyone's eyes widened at the Minotaur like creature.

"I smell you Rider!" It bellowed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING!?" Tommy shouted as they backed up.

"What do you think it is? A cow?" Kyle asked sarcastically

Sam saw that Deion stood his ground. "YOU IDIOT! MOVE!" she said running to get him.

"MOVE!" the others, besides Tsuki, who was shell shocked.

"It's… real… Deion is-."

"Is what Tsuki!?" Rachel asked shaking the girl

Sam ran to her little brother in all but blood, grabbing him and trying to pulling him away, but he didn't move "Deion, please move! We have to run!" she almost cried.

"THERE YOU ARE RIDER!" the monster roared as it charged at the two.

"SAM! DEION!" the others began to cry out for them. Deion looked back at them, then to Sam.

"You guys have always protected me, now I want to protect you." The then reached into his bag, pulling out the DecaDriver.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PULL OUT A TOY NOW!?" Sam shouted in disbelief. He didn't listen as he put it to his waist, making it form the belt around him. Everyone stared at him, not believing what he just did.

"Oi Ugly!" He shouted at the monster. It stopped in its tracks.

"What is it Rider?" It asked.

"I'm not just any Rider…" He said taking out the henshin card and opening the driver. "… I'm a passing through Kamen Rider! _**Henshin!**_"

**"KAMEN RIDER: DECADE!"** ….

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: Um… I can explain! Ok so, this is the first chapter of Decade without a surname, in which Deion is bestowed upon the powers of the destroyer of worlds, Kamen Rider Decade. This will be my first Kamen Rider fic and some friends are helping me out understand about other Riders that will appear in this fic. This Decade is much more powerful than normal because he not only his the Heisei 9 rider card of the one before him, but also the five after him, the Showa Riders, and 5 Red Sentai cards. This will be different from other Decade fic because he will not be traveling to new worlds, but back and forth between A joint Rider/ Sentai world and his own.**

**Thanks to GreyKing 46, Psycho Sin Mafia, and Drago3511 for letting me use their Oc's for this fic. More Oc's to come.**

**This fic will be my fourth Main Story and the first where my Oc is not a Shinigami. Life, Destiny, and Familiar will go on as planned, so Updates will be as I can for all.**

**Next Chapter: The Unknown Enemy, The Rider and the Seeker!**

**Read and Review Please!**

**See Ya!**


	2. The Rider and the Seeker!

Chapter 2

'_Thinking'_

"Speaking"

**Driver**

"_**Attacks"**_

**XpagebreakX**

Six men met on a badly damaged red pirate ship.

Each of them had many battle scares.

They were the last members of their Sentai's; the reds. But there was one who wasn't a Red. That one person was a Kamen Rider. That rider was Tsukasa, aka Decade.

"These are the only reds I can find." The pirate in a red coat said, Captain Marvelous.

"Thank, but what about him?" Tsukasa asked as he pointed to a man in a red hoodie in the corner. "He is very secretive. I found him after he saved Right a few days ago."

"You can trust him." Right chipped in after Marvelous.

Tsukasa nodded as he took out his DecaDriver. "Wizard, before he went missing, placed a spell into one of my cards that will help make your powers into RiderCards. You 5 are the last Reds of Super Sentai, and I need your help."

The room became filled with a deafen silence at those words.

"We can't let that keep us down!" Daigo, KyroyuRed, said standing up. "This other world will be brave and step up to the task."

"And how do you know that Daigo?" Himoru, RedBuster, argued back. "Tsukasa said they think our struggles are just a damn television show! How can they-!?" Himoru stopped when he saw the glare from the man in the red hoodie "Oh right. Sorry about that." The hooded man nodded.

"Are we going to start?" The man in the hoodie asked in an American accent. Tsukasa sighed as he activated the spell using a Card made from Wizard's ring.

"SCAN!" the Driver called as a blank holographic card passed over them. Out of the RiderBooker, Twenty new cards popped out; The Red Sentai cards.

Tsukasa looked at one of them in particular. "This one has different requirements then the others?" He questioned the hooded Sentai senshi.

"Yes. I will meet this person you plan to pass your powers to in due time." He said. Right nodded since he knew why. Tsukasa also nodded.

"Ok, let's get this going. Contact us when you have passed you power on Tsukasa. We will hold them off until you do." Marvelous said as he took out his Key and Mobirates. The others nodded as they also took out Henshin devices.

Tsukasa also nodded before taking out his Henshin card. **_"Henshin!"_**

**"KAMEN RIDER: DECADE!"**

**XpagebreakX**

They found out about the plan!

Tsukasa cursed as he rode his MachineDecader as fast as it can go. He fired back at his pursuers which slowed them down somewhat.

_'Damn, I have to go through at this point but if I do it with these guys on my ass, the new guys would be in for a hell of a fight before he even gets the chance to Henshin!'_ He thought as he killed one of his attackers. He then saw the what he was looking for; the crossing to the new world

"Later losers!" He called as he hit the throttle on his bike and drove through, but, one of his attackers fired and hit him in the chest as he got in

"Ack!" He dehenshined and fell off in the between space of the worlds

"Damn it!" He shouted as he saw the portal on the other side close, not before catching a glimpse of who he was looking for

"I felt it. The soul of Decade." Tsukasa said as he sat down in the white space

"What the hell am I going to do?" He said. Then it came to him as he looked at the Driver

"We are connected after all…"

**XpagebreakX**

Tsuki's dream was a bit abnormal this evening. She was in a white space that was new to her. "What is this place?" She asked no one. "It is a place we can talk Tsuki" A female voice said. Tsuki whipped around and for a second she thought she was looking a mirror. She stood in front of Natsumi from Kamen Rider Decade.

"Damn, people were right, we do look a lot alike." Tsuki stated as the older girl smiled and stiffed a giggle

"I would say so myself, but I have come because I need you to help Decade." Natsumi said

Tsuki paused for a moment. She thought about this felling she has been having for some time now "By Decade, you mean Tsukasa or…?"

Natsumi sighed, knowing what she meant. "I see you have noticed. You can fell the powers of a rider in people."

"Just one. He's a pain in my a**. But for a few weeks now, he has been giving off this energy. It feels hot, but at the same time I like it." Tsuki said as she sat down.

"You have the power to tell who has a Rider soul, or in some cases, a Sentai soul. You must use this to help Decade find the people with them so he can give them the power to fight. War is coming to your world. Decade is your only hope Tsuki. Please, stand with him…"

Tsuki then jolted awake in her bed as she looked at the time "Was it a dream?" she asked herself as she looked around. She then shook her head and laid back down _'Maybe tomorrow will bring more answers.'_ She thought as she headed back to sleep..

**XpagebreakX**

Present…

The Group, as well as the bull like creature, were in complete shook about what they just saw the young 16 year old Deion Huffman become a Kamen Rider. And not just ANY Rider, But Kamen Rider Decade

"….WHAT THE FUCK!?" Kyle shouted, breaking the silence.

Deion smirked under his helmet as he took out his RiderBooker."… THIS IS SO COOL!" he shouted as he jumped up and down with joy.

Sam, who was the closest to him, nearly had her eyes pop out because of what happened "Deion focus! The monster!" she shouted

Deion stopped and looked back at her. "Oh yeah!" he said, making the others facepalm at him.

"Rider! Your dead!" The bull creature shouted as he charged. Deion quickly grabbed the monster by it's horns, throwing it back away from the other.

He the shot at it, hitting his marks."Ok, let's keep that." He told himself before the monster slammed into him, sending him flying into a tree.

"Well we're saved." Tommy deadpanned as the monster charged at them.

**"ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!" **everyone heard as many shots were fired at the bull like monster. The energy bullets hit their mark as it flew back. Decade jumped out of the tree, then took out a new card.

"Hmmm, never seen this as a card. **_Henshin!_**"

**"KAMEN RIDER: SHIN!"** The driver shouted as Decade glowed green. As he glowed his armor seemed to become alive and organic, moving and growing and changing until he had changed into Kamen Rider Shin.

"No way!" Sam said in disbelief of what her brother in all but blood did.

"The only Showa Rider I seen him use was Ichigo in Super Hero Taisen!" Daisy said as well. They others had the same thoughts and expressions as Deion fought the monster AS the 'Monster Rider'.

He was savage. He punched and kicked with such high ferocity, clawing at it and tearing at it, completely having the upper hand until the monster's horns lite up.

"LOOK OUT!" Tommy called. Deion had barely time to move out of the way as a blast of energy was fired out of the horns, blowing up nearby car.

"Whoa, that could have been bad." He said taking out a new card. _**"Henshin!"**_

**"KAMEN RIDER: KUUGA!"** It called as he became the first Heisei Rider. He began the fight again as he smacked the monster around, using powerful kicks and punches to send the monster back further and further

"Lets try this!" He said as he pulled out a new card

**"FORM RIDE: KUUGA TITAN!"** In a flash Kuuga-Decade was in the first Heisi Riders Purple Power Form. Grabbing a stick on the ground it glowed and transformed into Titan Forms sword. With a powerful slash he blocked a punch from the monster, the blade cutting into the creature's hand making it bleed

"Wow." Sam muttered

Deion then kicked the creature away before stalking towards him, slashing at him every time he got close and leaving a trail of sparks behind it.

"This is amazing!" Rachel agreed. Deion then gave one powerful slash and the bull creature was sent flying, flipping in the air as a trail of blood arched from a scar on its chest

"Damn you Rider!" It roared as he tackled the Rider. Kuuga-Decade moved quickly as he blocked the attack and punched back

_'This is getting me nowhere. I need to put this thing down'_ He thought as he jumped back. The monster's horns lite up once more making Deion flinch a bit. Deion stood ready to dodge, but the monster then pointed at his friends. "NO!" He shouted as he took out another card. **_"Henshin!"_**

**"KAMEN RIDER: OOO!"** The diver called as he turned into base OOO and runs to intercept the blast. The monster fired at them

"GOOD BYE WORLD!" Tommy shouted

**"FORM RIDE:..."**

"AND I JUST SAVED 15% ON MY CAR INSURANCE!" Kyle whined, earning a glare from the others. "What? I did." Kyle protested

**"... BURIKAWANI!"**

Then, Deion blocked the blast as OOO BuriKaWani with his arms together in their shield form. He then looked back at them. "Move guys!" He ordered them. Tsuki finally snapped out of her daze and saw Decade as OOO protecting her.

_'He…. Really has become a Kamen Rider.'_ She thought in amazement. Then she felt something from Sam. The sensation of playing cards_ 'Could she be-?'_ Her thoughts were cut off when Deion threw the monster into a wall, then kicked it with his crocodile leg, an orange energy apparition appearing surrounding it

"One more." He said. He took out a card, but say it was blank "What? I don't understand." He said as he looked at it, he knew it was not going to work. "Ok, let's try another one." He puts the card back, takes out another card and opens the driver. _**"ToQ Change!"** _He called instead of Henshin.

The others were purely confused by that phrase "Why did he say that?" Rachel asked

**"SUPER SENTAI: TOQ#1!"** The Driver called as Decade became the red senshi of the 38th Super Sentai, the train slamming the bull like monster

"HE HAS SENTAI CARDS NOW!?" Everyone shouted as He started to fight. Using a train based fighting style, Deion quickly gained the upper hand. The monster was losing this fight.

"RIDER! HOW ARE YOU THIS STRONG!?" it bellowed it him. Deion turned back into base Decade form, standing in front of the bull like creature

"Because, I have a lot to protect. I don't plan one losing to anyone of you. I am Decade, no longer the Destroyer of worlds, but their savior!"

**"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DECADE!"** The Driver called as her rose up in the air, letting the holographic cards line up in front of him.

"He's about to use a Rider Kick!" Crystal said in surprise.

"Your more surprised about that?" Daisy deadpanned as they watched.

Decade got into kicking position, moving through the cards gaining speed and power. As he passed through the last card, he made contact with the monster's chest, making a huge shock wave as it flew back.

"DAMN… YOU…. RIDER! THE RAVEN CLAN SHALL AVENGE ME!" The monster shouted as he fell over and exploded…

**XpagebreakX**

Deion Dehenshins and returned to his friends. Sam and Tsuki were the first to hug him, then Kyle and Tommy joined, the rest of the Kamen Rider Super Sentai club did.

"You did good brother." Sam whispered to him as she held him tight.

"It's because I was protecting all of you, like you have for me." He said.

"This is touching and all, but you need to explain something." Kyle said as the all broke the hug. Deion sighed as he held up the DecaDriver.

"Last night, I met with Tsukasa in my dream. Well, it felt like a dream to me. He told me that the world that Riders and Sentai lived in… was being destroyed." He let it sink in for a moment.

"You mean like Shocker or Zangyack?" Rachel asked.

Deion shook his head "He said they have no clue what to call it. He assumed that many of them are missing or dead. He told me that they were coming to our world, and I have to find people that have a Rider soul."

"Rider Soul?" Tommy asked, Tsuki bit her lip, knowing that must have been her job, to find them.

"He said a Rider Soul, and a few cases a Sentai Soul, is what will give people the ability to Henshin in our world. But I have no clue how to find them. But he also said that I have to give them the powers." Deion explained

Sam then smiled at him. "You can do it then." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You have always been up to challenges, this one will be your greatest." He told him

"Yeah man, we're here for as well." Kyle said with a thumbs up and a grin.

"Even if we can't fight, we will help you anyway we can. It's what friends are for." Daisy said as well, smiling at him

Deion smiled at all of them "Thanks you guys."

"You know, with all the explosions, it's taking a long time for the cops and the news to show up." Tommy remarked. Then, they all heard sirens in the distance.

"You jinxed it Tommy!" Rachel roared at him before slapping him on the head. Crystal facepalmed at the two

Sam sighed "Everyone in my car, who's riding on Deion's bike?" she asked.

"Me." Tsuki said grabbing his spare helmet. Once more, everyone looked at her with an odd expression.

"Ok, see you back at school. Hopeful Miss Rose is willing to write passes for ditching." Sam said as the others got in her car. Deion kicked on his bike as Tsuki held on to his waste, then they followed The car back to school…

**XpagebreakX**

The rest of the day was almost like a normal school day after that. They stayed behind to tell Miss Rose and show her what they mean. Deion also explain to her everything Tsukasa explained to him. She agreed to not tell anyone as well as help in any way she can. Deion was currently eating dinner alone in his apartment, thinking about the day's events and how he was going to find the riders.

_'I don't even know how to give them these powers! Do I do some kind of dance or something!?'_ he thought as he chewed on his broccoli. He then heard a knock at his door.

"Coming!" He said as he went to opened it "T... TSUKI!?" he nearly shouted in surprise as the Asian girl stood before him.

"Hey. So this is where you live?" She said. She then put her hands on her hips an raised an eyebrow as she asked "Are you going to invite me in?"

"Yeah ummm, come in!" He said as she walked in, taking off her shoes "I was having dinner, have you eaten?" He asked. She was about to lie, but her stomach growled loud enough that they heard it loud and clear "I'll take that as a no" he said as she blushed. He made her a plate, then set it at the small table he had, pulling out her chair for her.

"I didn't know you could be such a gentleman." She said with a smirk

"Sam, Kyle, and Tommy would kill me if I didn't." He told her. He set a can of soda next to her as well and the two ate in silence for a moment "… Any reason you came to see me?" He asked

"I… need to tell you why I knew you were Decade." She started. Deion nodded as he took a sip of his own drink "You see, you're not the only one to have a visit from a character from Decade. Natsumi came to me and told me I had to help you."

"Are you a rider!?" He asked in excitement

"No. But, I'm a Soul Seeker. I can see who has the soul of a Rider or Sentai red. Well, that's what she said is can do. For a while, I had this feeling about you. I brushed it off as just my anger, but when you came to school, it was a lot stronger. The power of all riders and a few reds. Now , seeing you are Decade, I vow to be your seeker and help you protect us and Save the Rider and Sentai world!" She declared to him, bowing her head

Deion was stunned by her statement "We… work as a team?" he asked.

"Yes! The Rider and his Seeker!" She said before blushing, having said she was his

"Ok let's do it!" He declared as he finished his food "Have you found anyone?" he asked

Tsuki snapped out of her blush " I found one person. I think she might be Kamen Rider Blade." She said

"Who?" Deion asked in excitement

"It's Sam…"

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: Chapter Two and we get the back story needed, as well as the new Decade in action. I'll explain more about how He passes the powers on next chapter. What was that monster talking about with his threat? What about the other riders? Or even the Sentai reds? Who will get those powers? Read on to find out.**

**Thanks to Urufushinigami, Chaos-Guard, and Cyril Shadeclaw for reviewing! You guy rock!**

**Also, Check out the story Super Hero Taisen X: Heroes of Reality Unite! The reason why I haven't been putting out much work as of late. Sorry.**

**Next Chapter: The King Blade; Nee-chan is a rider!?**

**Deion: So why was Tsuki Blushing when i… Oh god she likes me!**

**Me: Don't even think about it…**

**See Ya!**


	3. Nee-chan is a rider?

Chapter 3

'_Thinking'_

"Speaking"

**Driver**

"_**Attacks"**_

**XpagebreakX**

Deion felt at peace as he raced down the streets.

He was on the MachineDecader, in a simple black sleeveless shirt with the Decade symbol in magenta in the middle, a short sleeved black jacket, dark blue jeans and a pair of brown-black boots. He was helmet-less and black gloved hands where holding the handlebars tightly.

With one powerful twist of the throttle the bike picked up speed even more, Deion pooping a wheel-ey for a second.

Behind him he heard a feminine squeak-gasp of fear as he felt slime feminine arms wrap around his waist tightly and a nice sized set of breast push into his back making him smirk.

"Damn it Deion, warn a girl next time you do that." a familiar female voice said in annoyance.

"Calm down babe, you know I would let you get hurt." Deion said back with a smirk, not taking his eyes off the road in front of him.

"Still, I almost had a heart attack there." the girl complained as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Deion said softly as he parked the bike.

"Whatever." The girl said back as he felt her get off the bike. Deion sighed as he closed his eyes and sigh in annoyance at himself.

"Look. I'm really so..." Deion was cut off by a pair of soft lips meeting his, and he kissed back. This lasted for several seconds before Deion felt the girl pull back. Deion slowly opened his eyes to see the girl was...

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Deion yelled as his alarm clock woke him up suddenly "Stupid clock." He grumbled in annoyance as he glared at the machine and slammed his hand on it, shutting it off. He laid back on his bed and sighed, trying to remember the amazing dream he had but he felt like it was slowly fading from his mind.

"Damn it. And it was a great one to." He looked around the room as he felt like he had to do something...

but what was it?

He walked look and saw the note next to his alarm clock and his eyes widened...

**XpagebreakX**

Sam woke up as normal that day; picked up her phone to call Deion to make sure he was up. But, what happened instead was something new to her. Her phone rang. "Hello?" Sam asked as she answered the phone.

"Sam! I'm so glad your awake!" Sam's eyed widened as she heard Deion's voice say those words cheerfully from the other side of the line.

Sam looked at the time, It was way too early for him to be up.

"Ok. What's up? Normally you not up until the second to last ring when I call you so something must be going on." She asked in a deadpan.

This is where she suddenly heard Deion gulp "Well... you see..."

"Deion, just tell me already." Sam said with a slight annoyed tick but also a heavy tone of worry.

"I think it would be easier if you came over here. I'd like to tell you in person." Deion explained.

"Okay. You acting wired by the way, but I'll be right over. Give me half an hour max, you can tell me on the way to school." Sam replied back.

"Thanks Sam." Deion sighed in relief

"See you in a bit." Sam said simply before she hung up in concern "I better get going And with that Sam then got dressed before she walked to another room in the house where a younger boy, about 12 or 13, was asleep in a good sized bed.

"Taiki, wake up. I need to go see Deion this morning so you need to ask your Great Grandma or Great Grandpa to take you to school today." She said as the boy, now named Taiki, stirred a bit in his sleep. Sam put her hand on her hip as she walked over to the side of the bed.

"Taiki…" she whispered sweetly as she got near his ear.

"…. WAKE UP!" she shouted as the boy jumped from his bed

"Sam! Don't do that!" He pouted at her in anger and annoyance. He had short brown hair and pale blue eyes.

Sam only smiled at him as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"You heard what I said. Remember, you have to keep your grades up, that was the deal." She said, leaving the room.

"What was that about going to see Deion?" He asked curiously, tilting her head a bit

"He said he needs to tell me something so I'm going to head to his place." She explained as she walked towards the room door.

"Don't even think about heading back to sleep!" She scolded playfully as she left the room.

After doing her normal morning routine, she walked out to her car. She soon was on the road to Deion's apartment, a place she know how to get to by heart, a second home to her as well…

_Flashback… _

_A younger Sam woke up with her arms around an even younger Deion. "Wake up sleepy head, time to get ready for school." She said softly._

_Deion groaned as he slowly opened his eyes "S... Sam? You stayed again?" He asked, happy to see her._

_"Of course I did, it was too late to call my grandparents, and they know I'm here." Sam said as she rolled her eyes but she still had a soft smile on her face._

_Deion smiled and jumped up, pulling Sam into a hug "Thank you."_

_Sam just smiled before she hugged him back..._

_Flashback end…_

She shook her head as she parked, and smiled as Deion walked towards her car and waving a bit "Hey Bro."

"Hey Sam." Deion smiled back as he got in the car

"So, what's up?" Sam asked as she turned the engine on and started to drive away

"You know how I am supposed to find people who have Rider or Sentai Souls?" Deion asked

"Yeah?" Sam asked before her eyes widened "You don't mean..."

"Yes. You have one." Deion said simply as he nodded

"... Which one?" Sam suddenly asked after a short pause

"What? That's all you have to say?!" Deion said in shock

"Yeah. I accept it. I can help you, help others. Now whose power will I have?" Sam asked

Deion shrugged at her answer "Well... Blade."

Sam's eyes widened and she cheered "Yes! Awesome! Change Beetle!"

Deion couldn't help but sweat dropped at Sam's reaction "Sam. Calm down."

"Sorry." Sam said as she blushed

Deion chuckled "It's okay."

"So, what now?" Sam asked. "How do you give me my powers?"

"I don't know..." Deion said, looking thoughtful...

**XpagebreakX**

After getting to school, the pair headed for the club room of the Kamen Rider Super Sentai club. Deion locked the door behind him so they won't be caught or notice.

"So... how do we do this?" Sam asked, to which Deion just shrugged

"Great." She sighed as she sat down

"Maybe if we try a few different things? Deion suggested

"That might work." Sam nodded as she got back up.

"Okay." Deion sighed as he pulled out the Blade Kamen Ride Card and passed it to Sam

They stood there for several seconds but nothing happened

"Well, that one idea is a dud." Sam sighed. The pair then tried another thing. This time Sam was now wearing the DecaDriver and was holding onto the Blade Kamen Ride Card

_**"Henshin!"**_ She called as she inserted the card into the Driver and slammed it shut; And nothing happened.

"Oh come on!" Sam groaned.

Deion just shrugged. "Hey, at least it suits you." And he then chuckled a bit.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Not really. Its more you than me. In more one way than another."

Deion just shrugged again. "Yea, I guess so." They tried once more in a new set up.

"Here is the power of Blade!" Deion said as he took Sams hand and shock Sam's hand and did a strong handshake. And nothing happened.

"Damn it." Sam sighed in annoyance as Deion just shook his head "Told you it wouldn't be as simple as that." That remark earned him a death glare from the older teen. "Shutting up now." He Squeaked. After setting some candles, Sam and Deion where now sitting at a table, holding hands as if they were having a sconce.

"Oh Kamen Rider Blade, here is the one who holds your Rider Soul! Pass your powers through me to her!"

And once again nothing happened.

"This is stupid." Sam groaned as she leaned back and feet on the table, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Y... Yea. I guess it was." Deion chuckled as he scratched the back of his face. They both then got up for another try. "I Deion, Kamen Rider Decade, herby pass the powers of Kamen Rider Blade to the holder of his Rider Soul, Sam." Deon said as he patted the blade of the RideBooker onto Sam's shoulders while she was on one knee as if he was knighting her.

Once again they waited several where nothing happened.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Sam yelled in annoyance as she stood up and kicked the chair that Deion had been standing on for a bit extra height, even if he was already taller than her, making him lose balance.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh!" Deion yelled as he fell from the chair, and there was a crash and a bang. At that moment the rest of the club walked in, all of them having different reactions. Most of the girls were looking in shock, the same with Tommy. But at the same time Kyle was laughing his ass off. Ms. Rose just blinked at the scene. And Tsuki was shacking in anger.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Tsuki yelled

Sam was laying on her back with Deion's face in her modest D-Cup chest, her legs angled up and one of Deions legs where between her legs

"ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE!" Deion yelled as he jumped back up

"Yeah." Sam groaned as she rubbed the back of her head which had slammed into the ground as they landed "Ow."

"THEN WHAT WAS IT?!" Tsuki yelled

"We were trying to find a way to unlock my Rider Soul." Sam said simply

"And that... that meant... you were gonna... screw?" Kyle asked in between his laughter

Deion got bright red and yelled "IT WASNT LIKE THAT!"

But before anyone could say something else there was an explosion outside

"What was that?" Daisy asked in shock

"I'd say a bakimono." Tommy said simply as they ran to the window

Outside there was a monster that looked like a black panther. It was a large muscly monster with a clearly powerful body as it ripped apart the found around it and the phone booths, cars, people and buildings, just about anything really. The police had arrived but the monster battened away both the enforcers but the cars as well, and many where injured and pulled away by the few that where well. It clearly looked 100% organic. It had of the physical attributes of an...

"I think that's an Undead!" Sam gasped

"Too bad we haven't got your powers then Sam." Crystal said simply

"Looks like it's all me then." Deion said as he opened the window and backed up as if he was going to jump out

"Good luck Deion!" Miss. Rose Shouted at him as he did jumped.

"Thanks!" Deion called as he attached the DecaDriver and drew his Kamen Ride card

_**"HENSHIN!"**_ He called before he slammed it in before he slammed it closed

"**KAMEN RIDER: DECADE!"**

Deion started running as the nine Heisei Rider symbols appeared around him, morphing into holographic versions of the Decade armor as he neared the window.

As he jumped through the window the nine ghostly Decade's collided with his body forming his monochrome half-finished Henshin state while the nine red energy cards flew out and blocked a blast that had come his way.

The cards then flew back at him and collided with his head allowing him to gain the barcodes on his helmet as well as for his entire suit to gain the magenta and white coloring that it should have

As he flipped in the air he drew his Ride Booker and turned it into its sword mode, bringing the blade down hard on the monster making it stumble back

"Rider! Decade!" It hissed cat-like

"That's me Pussy. Now back off or you're in for some hurt." Deion said simply, cracking his knuckles

"No! Die!" The Undead charged faster then Deion was able to blink and began to slash at him, sending him flying after several powerful slashes ending with a strong tail smack

Deion grunted as he landed "Okay then. I might want to try something else out. _**"HENSHIN!"**_

"**KAMEN RIDER: FAIZ!"**

Several red lines covered his bod before they glowed and he had changed in to the fourth Heisei Era Rider. Faiz-Decade than drew another card

"**FORM RIDE: FAIZ! ACCEL!"**

The red lines, the Photon Streams, on the suit glowed bright white as they changed into the whiter color while his visor flashed and changed from yellow to red. To finish the transformation his chest piece opened up and span around becoming shoulder armor and revealing an orb imbedded in the suit, the FaizCore.

"Time to play." Deion said as he raised his right arm, the one with the large watch-like device "Well... for ten seconds that is." And with that he pressed the button.

"**START UP!"**

And Faiz-Decade disappeared.

The Panther Undead-like creature was suddely thrown around like a rag doll, sparks flying from it.

"**3... 2... 1..." **

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: F - F -F - FAIZ!"**

Suddenly multiple cones of red energy stabbed into the panther monster. Deion then charged through each cone of energy at Super Speed, passing through all of them in less than 0.5 milliseconds.

And the monster exploded as Deion became visible once more to the human eye.

"**TIME OUT!"**

And with that Deion reverted to base Faiz and then back to Decade. "That was easy." He said as he dusted his hands off.

"Too easy." Rachel said as she and the rest of the group arrived at the scene, the rest of the normal people having run away a while ago

The Panther Undead charged out of the smoke and slashed Deion across the back before he had the chance to react.

"Gack!" He gasped/sputtered as he stumbled and span around, blocking another slash from the monster with his RideBooker, gun mode "Pay back."

"**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!"**

Four holographic versions of the RideBooker appeared around his one, all in gun mode, and all five let loose a barrage of bullets that sent the monster flying back

"Now lets try another_**. HENSHIN!**_"

"**KAMEN RIDER: BLACK RX!"**

And in a flash Deion changed into the second Rider power held by Kotaro Minami. The Son of the Sun.

"Kamen Rider Black! RX!" Deion called as he got into a fighting position. He then charged, slamming his fist into the monster face before preforming a spin-kick into its jaw and then slamming his fist into the Undead's gut sending it flying.

"Now, the finisher!" He said taking a new card out and slamming it in his driver.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: B - B - B - B - BLACK RX!"**

Deion turned his RideBooker into its sword mode as its blade glowed bright blue "HA!" he called as he slashed through the panther monster making it explode as he dehenshined back to his base Decade form

"That got him." He said looking back.

The Panther Undead roared as it pounced from the explosion and pinned Deion to the floor, trying to rip his throat out with its teeth but the Rider held its head back

"Or not." Kyle deadpanned

Sam glared as she grabbed a large, shinning silver poll.

"Only a real Blade Rider can beat an Undead Deion! You can't KILL them! You need to SEAL them!" Charges with both hands on the poll in a kendo style, glad she had a passion for it since she was little.

Deion kicked the monster off and then drew his RideBooker again, ready to try again when he saw Sam "Sam! Stop!"

This also drew the Undead's attention "Blade! I will not be sealed!" a small fireball grew in its mouth, which it then fired.

"SAM!" everyone yelled.

Sam closed her eyes as she awaited the hit, she was running with so much determination her legs didn't have time to get the single to stop.

But the hit didn't come.

She felt heat, yes. But no pain.

Until she ran into an armored body, her head hitting a hard helmet. She opened her eyes to see...

"D... Deion?!" Sam gasped. Deion was standing in front of her, having taken the attack. And he dehenshined, a smile on his face, before he fell to his knees. Sam looked up to see the Undead had ran away after it fired its blast and knelt next to Deion as the others ran towards them…

**XpagebreakX**

Sam sat in the chair next to the bed in the nurse's office_. 'This is all my fault.'_ She thought as she held his hand. Her mind was soon flooded with another memory…

_Flashback…._

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR NOT COMING BACK FOR YOUR BROTHER!?" She shouted into the phone at his brother. _

"_That's what I said. I can't go back. It'll take me a whole day to drive back, and I can't miss classes or work." William, Deion's older brother said. _

"_But he needs you!" Sam told him. _

"_I know, but that's just something I can't do. Good bye Sam. I'll pay for his apartment rent, but he's on his own." With that, the older African American hung up the phone. Sam slammed the phone down, seething in anger._

"_Sam? Is everything ok?" She turned to see Deion come in behind her. _

"_Yes… I just got off the phone with your brother. He won't be able to come back for you…"_

_Flashback End…._

Sam shook her head as she stood up, just in time to see Tsuki walk into the room.

"Is he alright?" She asked. Sam looked at her for a moment.

"He's fine. He just needs rest." She replied as she moved towards the door.

"That was stupid of you back there." Sam heard her say. "He was protecting you when you charged. That was just…. Just."

"Just what? He knows what Undead is, and he knew he couldn't beat it. Only a Blade Rider can-." Sam started to say.

"But you're not Blade yet! You had way less of a chance of beating it then Deion did!" Tsuki argued.

"Since when have you been all bubby with him!? Since you met him, you two have been enemies, not your taking rides on his bike with him, spending time with him, but last I check you were a bitch to him and everyone." Sam said as she folded her arms under chest.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY!?" The Asian girl shouted in response.

"I SAID YOU WE'RE A BITCH! DEION DOESN'T NEED YOU TO HANG AROUND HIM! JUST BECAUSE HE'S A HERO NOW DOESN'T FIX EVERYTHING MEAN YOU DONE TO HIM!" Sam Shouted back.

"HE NEED ME MORE RIGHT NOW BECAUSE I'M WAY MORE USEFUL TO HIM THEN YOU ARE MISS 'TRIES TO FUCK HIM TO GET HER POWER'!"

"THAT WAS NOT WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE!" Sam and Tsuki went back and forth like that as Kyle and Tommy watched.

"Should we do something?" Tommy asked.

"A wise man once told me 'If you value your nuts, don't get in between a cat fight'." Kyle replied as the checked the down rider. Deion groaned as he laid there.

"Well he's alive." Kyle said, trying not to sound worried for younger teen.

"Let's watch some T.V." Tommy said trying to ignore the two girls in the background.

"YOU'RE A BITCH!"

"YOU'RE A BITCH!" They shouted at each other. The news on the other hand told a different story.

"Reports are coming in that the same cat creature that attacked the highschool earlier is back. We urge everyone to stay away from the Mountain's base as it was seen in that area." The reporter said as the news went on. Deion, woke up just in time to hear that report.

"Got…. To… Stop…. It…" He said struggling to get up.

"Deion rest, you're in no condition to fight." Kyle said trying to push him back down.

"No, I have… to fight. No one else can." He said as he got up. The girls had left the room with their argument.

"Tell the others that I'm fine." With that he stumbled out the room.

"Sam is so going to kill us…" Tommy said as the two raced to get the other while Deion slipped out the window…

**XpagebreakX**

"HE'S WHAT?!" Everyone yelled at the two as they explained.

"Ow! Yeesh. You don't have to be so loud." Kyle muttered as he wiggled a finger into his ear to stimulate it back into working.

"He's going to the mountain base to stop the Undead." Tommy explained again.

"The hell he is!" Sam growled as she turned around.

"Where are you going?!" Tsuki yelled at her.

"To help him!" Sam yelled back "That's what friends do!" And with that Sam ran out of the room at full sprint.

"Let's go guys!" Daisy called and everyone nodded before they started running out of the room leaving Tsuki alone.

_"That's what friends do!"_ Sam's voice echoed in Tsuki's head.

_'Am I... really such a bad friend?'_ Tsuki thought in pain…

**XpagebreakX**

The Panther Undead was tearing apart a small military base with savage furry, firing small fireball in random directions. All of the workers had already fled, except for a few who were trapped on the below ground level floors

"Hey! Stop!" Deion yelled as he stopped his bike

"Decade again!" the Undead growled

"Yep." Deion said as he came off his bike "Leave now or I will destroy you."

"Can't! Kill!" The panther monster roared as it fired several fireballs at him

_**"HENSHIN!" **_Deion quickly yelled as he attached his Driver and slammed the card in before forcing it shut

**"KAMEN RIDER: DECADE!"  
**  
The nine Rider symbols threw the fireballs away as the slammed into them before the barcodes hit his face, his transform completed once again

"Try again fuzz ball." Deion smirked as he pulled out a new card _**"HENSHIN!"**_

**"KAMEN RIDER: KIVA!"  
**  
A hypnotic pulse-like noise played as Decade's armor turned into liquid silver and changed shape before it solidified and 'shattered' revealing the red and black bat, moon and pumpkin based armor of Kamen Rider Kiva

"It is time to Wake Up!" Deion smirked as he got into Kiva's normal fighting position and charged, slamming his guarded shin into the side of the monsters face before elbowing it in the gut and spinning a bit again and slamming his knee into its chest.

_'I can't let up!'_ He thought as he then tripped the monster and slammed his fist into the monsters downed form and jumped back, inserting a new card into his DecaDriver

**"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K - K - KIVA!"  
**  
Another hypnotic tune played as the chains on his right leg shattered, the metal plates opening into red bat wings and day turned to night with a giant red moon behind him. With a mighty jump he preformed Kiva's finishing move; The Full Moon Break.

As he hit the Panther Undead it exploded and Deion flipped away, sliding a new card into his Driver as he did so

**"FORM RIDE: KIVA DOGGA!"  
**  
In a flash of light Deion had changed into Kiva's purple power form, armed with the DoggaHammer which scrapped across the ground as he walked towards the panther monster once more

**XpagebreakX**

Sam growled as she raced through the streets in her car. She wasn't going to let him fight by himself. Not anymore. Not again. She promised.

**XpagebreakX**

**"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K - K - KIVA!"  
**  
The Panther Undead was sent flying from the finisher of Decade-Kiva-Dogga while Deion was inserting another new card

**"FORM RIDE: KIVA GARURU!"  
**  
Deion had then changed into Kamen Rider Kiva Garuru form, the super-fast blue sword form. Charging with an animistic growl Deion charged, slashing with the blade and making the Undead back up and that was when Deion realized he was beginning to slow down as the monster began to block his blows more and more frequently, but he couldn't stop yet!

No!

Not yet!

With another powerful slash he quickly knocked the Undead back and inserted the Final Attack card once again.

**"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K - K - KIVA!"  
**  
Putting the saber into the 'mouth' that had opened on his helmet he jumped into the air, the sky becoming night again with a blue crescent moon, and began to spin at high speed and ripped through the Undead. And that was where Deion noticed something. When they were engulfed in flames from his attack Deion noticed a small section on the Undead's back open for a few seconds before it closed again

"You puny human!" the Undead roared as the flames stopped and it charged, slamming its fist into Deions gut

Deion gasped in pain as he fell to his knees, his lungs losing all the air within them, before the creature began to chock him with its tail. Acting quickly he drew a card and inserted it

**"FORM RIDE: KIVA BAASHA!"**

And with another flash he turned into the green aquatic gunslinger form of Kiva and began to fire at the Undead with the BaashaMagnum

The cat-like monster hissed as it was forced back from the barrage of bullets while Deion panted in pain an exhaustion. Now that he had stopped moving the energy had begun to leave his body as well as for his past injuries to catch back up to him which caused the shots to begin to gradually slow down enough for the Panther Monster to slam its tail into his chest hard sending him flying back and to dehenshin

"Cr... ap..." Deion grunted as he landed on the ground hard

"Deion!" Sam yelled as she stopped her car as she reached the base only to see the Panther Undead holding Deion to the floor by his throat and slowly strangling him. Instinctively Sam grabbed a stick she saw on the ground and charged, slamming it across the back of the monsters head which caused the stick to splinter into a thousands small shards but she wasn't paying attention "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"Blade!" the Undead growled as it turned away from Deion, releasing him from his soon to be death, and focused on Sam.

"BLADE!" with a strong swipe of its tail it sent Sam flying back

"SAM!" Deion yelled in fear as his voice returned to him before he had a small coughing fit

Sam just yelled in pain as she landed "This didn't go as well as I expected."

"SAM!" everyone else yelled as they arrived while the Undead roared

"BLADE!" It yelled as it fired a fireball from its mouth

"Crap." Sam said as she closed her eyes tightly

"SAM!" everyone yelled

_'No. Not yet. Deion still needs my help!'_ Sam yelled in her mind as her thoughts drifted into her memories

_Flashback..._

Two caskets. Two more parents gone. Two more children made orphans. Sam didn't want to say they were dead, but she had no choice.

"Deion..." She said softly to the younger boy holding on to her. His older brother, about 16 now, give a speech. The rain didn't help much for that moment. Deion could only cry as the two caskets sat there, holding his own mother and father.

'No. I won't let him be like me.' she thought as pats his back.

'He needs Someone to be there for him. I'm not sure about William and if he will stay... like...' the image of own brother past her mind.

'Deion, you will never be alone. No matter what, I will always be there for you. I will always protect you. I will be more than just a friend, I'll be...'

Flashback end...

Sam was broken from her memories as a light shinned from Deion's RideBooker, the light sending a pulse that sent the Undead stumbling back and the fireball to dissipate.

"What is that?" Tsuki asked in shock

"I don't know." Miss Rose admitted

"Probably something badass." Kyle smirked

"Hopefully." Tommy added

Opening the RideBooker Deion drew a new card. This card showed the BlayBuckle in its inactive, card-less and unhenshined form. And suddenly the leaver on the belt seemed to have been pulled casuing it to flip up to reveal the symbol of the 'Spade' suit in cards on a solid red plate

"Sam." Deion said with a smirk, forcing himself up as his body began to gain some of its energy back while his heart beat-ed faster and faster in excitement "I think your powers are ready!" And with that he inserted the new card into his Driver and closed it  
**  
"SOUL RIDE: BLADE!"**

A see-through blue energy card flew from the window of the DecaDriver, the card inside fading away into nothingness. The energy card flew into Sam's hand and changed shape. It formed the BlayBuckle, transparent card-tray extended, as well as the Category Ace needed for Blade to Henshin: The Ace of Spades, Change Beetle. Sam smirked as she looked at them. "Alright." Sam said as she slid the card into the trap and slammed it closed into the Buckle.

"Well you stupid Cat..." Sam began as she attached the buckle to her waist, making card shoot from the end and fly around her before they reconnected at the other side and solidified, forming a belt strap. As the belt was formed the BlayBuckle began to make a pulsing sound

"... Its time for me to take the Trump Card of Destiny!" As she said this Sam left her right arm relaxed slightly at her side while her left she held in front of her bent at the elbow, her hand facing her with the ass but her thumb and first finger nearly curled in with the other two being fully extended. She stayed like that for several seconds while the BlayBuckle continued to make the pulsing noise. And she then closed her eyes  
"BLADE!" the monster roared as it charged at her, Sam staying perfectly still

"Sam!" the others gasped/ yelled

"LOOK OUT SAM!" Deion roared at the top of his lungs.

Sam's mouth uttered one word that echoed thorough-out the area. _**"Henshin."**_

With that one word Sam pulled the handle, making the middle section that held the Spade Ace flip, To revealed a solid red area with a gold chrome 'Spade' symbol

**"TURN UP!"** The belt called as a giant blue energy card appeared in front of her.

The Panther Undead ran into the energy card and screamed in pain before it was throw back. The energy card then moved over Sam, changing her form.

The energy card faded away and Sam was wearing a blue armored suit with silver chest plate and shoulders, the shoulders having red accents with the outline of the Spade symbol on her chest. Her helmet was roughly based on a species of beetle similar to a Rhino Beetle but also a spade. And it had a set of small red compound eyes. in her hand was the silver and blue sword, the BlayRouzer.

Sam had transformed into Kamen Rider Blade Ace Form.

"Wow." Tommy said in amazement at the fact another of their group of friends has become a Rider

"Kamen Rider! Blade!" Sam called as she slashed her blade in the air several times before she held it tightly with both hands and widened her stance, her preferred kendo stance

"Go get that creep Sam." Deion smiled

"BLADE!" The Undead roared as it charged

Sam just stayed still as the Panther monster got closer and closer before giving a single powerful horizontal slash. The Undead stumbled a hit, a large gash appearing on its gut for a few seconds by the hit

"That's what happens when you face a kendo champ!" Daisy smirked while Sam span the BlayRouzer

"Ha!" Sam called as she span around and began to slash the monster repeatedly and powerfully with precision

Deion groaned as he pulled himself back up "You're not leaving me out of this Sam! _**Henshin!**_"

**"KAMEN RIDER: DECADE!"  
**  
In the now familiar flurry of lights and energy Deion transformed into Decade, he then drew his RideBooker and turned it into Sword Mode _**"Henshin!"**_ He then called as he pulled out another card

**"KAMEN RIDER: BLADE!"**

In a flash of blue light like the one that changed Sam, Deion became Kamen Rider Blade Ace Form except he was wearing the DecaDriver instead of the BlayBuckle and holding the RideBooker instead of BlayRouzer, Deion then charged, joining Sam against the Panther Undead.

While Sam's where fast, precise and strong thanks to her Kendo training Deions where slower and a bit sloppier but it was clearer that they where a bit stronger even though he was tired, a factor caused by his working out directly instead of the relaxed form of exercising Sam does.

Sam then drew a card from her BladeRouzer and ran it through the weapons scanner.

**"SLASH!"**

The picture on the card made of pure blue energy flew into her chest armor and the sword of the BlayRouzer glowed bright blue. Sam continued her slashes, her attacks strength having increased sending the Undead flying back.

The Undead roared as it stood up and fired a blast at the two and in response Sam quickly Rouzed another card

**"METAL!"  
**  
Before the energy card reached Sam's chest armor Sam got in front of Deion. The energy card entered her amount and her entire suit turned into shinning silver metal, the blasts Panther fired at them to have zero effect

"Nice save Sam." Deion thanked her as he smirked back.

"You're welcome." Sam responded as her suit returned to normal and she drew another card "Let's go!"

"Got it." Deion replied as he also drew a card. And in unison they both scanned the cards.

**"MACH!"**

"ATTACK RIDE: MACH!"

In unison the two disappeared in a burst of speed, rapidly slashing the Panther Undead, throwing the monster all over the place with their slashes. Soon they reappeared and Deion reverted to Decade while the Panther monster fell to its knees.

"Let's do this next." Deion said as he pulled out a new card.

**"FINAL FORM RIDE: B - B - BLADE!"  
**  
"Wait... did that thing say-." Sam began before Deion interrupted her.

"This will only tickle for a second." Deion smirked.

"Oh no! No no no! Deion you're NOT doing that to me!" Sam ranted before Deion put his hand on her back, causing her to change shape. "ASSSSSSSSHOOOOOOOOLEEEEEE!"

Deion caught the transformed Sam, Sam having turned into a giant version of the BlayRouzer called the BlayBlade. Deion held the large weapon tightly as he threw a new card into the DecaDriver.

**"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: B - B – BLADE!"**

Deion gave a massive powerful swing, grunting from the effort to move the giant blade, slashing the monster and sent it flying and screaming in pain. Deion them threw the BlayBlade into the air as it reverted to Sam. She then slammed her hand on the back of his head.

"OW!" Deion yelled in lain as he rubbed the back of his head "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"THAT was for that stupid Final Form Ride! Ass!" Sam yelled at him.

"Sorry." Deion muttered to her.

_**"FINISH HIM!"**_ Kyle yelled in a bad Shao-Khan impression.

Sam smiled as she drew two cards "Let's go!"

"Sure." Deion replied as he pulled out a single card

_**"THUNDER! KICK! LIGHTNING SONIC!"  
**_  
**"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D - D - DECADE!"**

The two Riders jumped into the ten energy cards appeared in front of them, all marked with Decade's symbol while Sam's foot was surrounded by blue thunder.

The two raced down, legs extended. They yelled in unison and then their feet slammed into the Panther monster, making it scream and explode.

The two landed and silence fell. Seconds felt like an hour as three passed. And then they gave each other a thumb up just as the monsters panel opened again. Sam drew a blank Seal Card her BlayRouzer and threw it at the Undead, the card spinning as it raced towards it. But before the card hit it the Panther faded away causing the card to hit the ground

"Damn it!" Sam grumbled as she flashed blue after she pulled the leaver on her belt again, making it flip back to the card side. When the blue flash vanished she was dehenshined

"Yea." Deion sighed in annoyance as he opened his driver and pulled his Henshin card out, flashing magenta as he also dehenshined

The two Riders looked at each other as calm settled in as they looked over the mountain…

**XpagebreakX**

After a good night's rest, Deion found himself waiting for Sam outside her dojo. He didn't have to wait too long for her to show up.

"Happy Saturday Kamen Rider Blade." He said as he handed her a cola. She smiled and took it.

"Thanks, man I love this day." She told him.

"Like you haven't said that a few times." He joked as he drank his. "Hey, you think your teacher would mind if I joined in today?" He asked.

"I want to get better at using a sword so I can fight better." He explained.

"I'm sure sensai won't mind at all, he's always welcoming you to watch, he might as well also train you." She said as she took a drink. Both then hear a car pull up and a girl with long brown hair, deep ocean blue eyes, and a D-cup chest stepped out of the car. Sam's Jaw dropped as she saw her. Deion chuckled at her reaction.

"You going to say something or are you just going to drool over her?" He asked. Sam blushed.

"What are the chances she's a Lesbian?" She asked her brother in all but blood.

"Slim, but you never know until you try." He said with a smirk. The girl noticed the two and walked over with a smile.

"Hi, is this the Kendo Dojo. I'm new in town, me and my brother moved in a few days ago. I'm Shayna." She said a bit nevously.

"Yeah, I'm Deion and this is Sam, nice to meet you." He said shaking the girl's hand. Sam nodded as she looked away.

"Sam, say hi." Deion said in a teasing tone, earning him a glare from her.

"H..How do you do." She said. Shayna smiled at both of them.

"So when does class start?" She asked.

"About now really." Deion said as he walked inside and smirked at Sam.

"Well, shall we?" Sam asked Shayna. She smiled and looked at Sam.

"Sure. I'm sure we are going to be great friends." She told her. Sam smiled back as she held the door open and the three began their training for the day….

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: Character 3 is done and I'm not dead! I just had a lot of college work to get through for a while so I been working little by little on all my story. Life gets an update next, then Destiny, then Familiar, If my co-write would get there ass in gear in on their next chapter… not saying who just yet. Speaking about co-writers, this Story also has a co-writer, Greyking 46 will be helping me with this monster of a story. I do have an ending in mind for this and Destiny. As you can see, these chapters will be this long or longer for this story.**

**Thanks To Greyking46 and Vail Ryuketsu for reviewing, you guys rock!**

**Next Chapter: Greeed of a friend; Medals for Kyle!**

**Read and review please!**

**Deion: Ok…. You and grey are badass.**

**Me: Thanks oh and…. Tsuki..**

**Deion: Huh *Gets tackled by said girl***

**Tsuki: I HATE YOU!**

**Me: Yet you hug him…**

**Tsuki: SHUT UP!**

**?: *smirks as she waits for them to get together***

**See ya!**


End file.
